


coffee aftertaste

by scarsimp



Series: salvation [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, also they Comfy, and sleeby, but anyway, i'm shoving my nb roy headcanon down everyone's throat, jean might've been healed by the stone but he still has back problems, the prior fic, this is set in a minor canon divergence au, uhhh, won't make sense in some parts if you don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsimp/pseuds/scarsimp
Summary: "Hey there," he heard the blond murmur, voice deep and raspy from sleep. "What're you doin' up so early?"Roy couldn't help himself from snorting, raising a brow as he glanced at the clock besides him, "It's almost 10 A.M."
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang
Series: salvation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	coffee aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> minor au but overall just cute shit
> 
> also nb roy thank you and good night

Roy stretched, humming and fitting his head underneath Jean's chin. It was warm, and the room was quiet and peaceful— something rare for both of them. His sheets smelt like Jean's cologne and he hummed faintly, finally opening his eyes and glancing round him. He was sleepy, and was tempted to doze back off until he felt Jean shift underneath him. 

"Hey there," he heard the blond murmur, voice deep and raspy from sleep. "What're you doin' up so early?" 

Roy couldn't help himself from snorting, raising a brow as he glanced at the clock besides him, "It's almost 10 A.M." 

"Oh?" Jean blinked, moving a hand from Roy's waist to scrub at his eyes before they landed on the bedside table. "Huh, guess I should ask why I'm sleeping so late." 

"Not really, I just woke up too." He hummed, stretching his legs again before rolling onto his back. "You going back to sleep?" 

Jean snorted, "Nah, I'm already awake." He rubbed at his face again before flattening his palms against the sheets and pushing himself up. Almost immediately he winced, back cracking angrily. "Jesus," he began, before stopping himself and twisting his lips. 

"You alright?" Roy moved to sit up with him, before Jean waved a hand. "Are you sure?"

"'M fine, just need to get moving. You feelin' up to breakfast today, or just coffee?"

Roy reluctantly laid back down, knowing full well Jean wouldn't take any help until he asked for it. At the question he hummed, silent for a moment before answering. "Uh, maybe just coffee for now." He frowned down at his stomach, narrowing his eyes and daring it to bother him. 

Jean snorted at his antics, unable to resist moving back onto the bed to press a kiss to Roy's lips. Roy smiled into it, leaning in despite the morning breath. "Coffee it is, then." The other murmured as he reluctantly pulled back, "I'll be back up in a sec, alright?"

"Alright," Roy grinned, and couldn't quite stop himself from wolf whistling when Jean turned. He might've gotten a pillow to the face for it, but Jean was laughing as he walked down the hallway and that was what Roy wanted. 

He rolled onto Jean's side of the bed, burrowing into the warmth still lingering and hugging his pillow close to his body. Perhaps a little clingy, but considering the circumstances they were out of work for, he figured it was reasonable. He closed his eyes again, listening out for a familiar tred and wondering if he should sit up so he doesn't wind up dozing off. 

That was the last thing he thought of before relaxing fully and falling back asleep. 

Roy woke up slowly the second time, shifting and groaning in complaint when his pillow was pulled away. He was warm and surrounded by the blankets, and the air smelt nicely of coffee and home. Someone was stroking gentle fingers through his hair and as he tried to hide his face from the sunlight someone chuckled. 

"Finally awake for good?" The fingers in his hair stopped and he opened his eyes, grumpily squinting up at the owner of said voice. Jean was in a different shirt, and Roy realized he had been sleeping with his head in Jean's lap. "Came back up and you had fallen asleep on my side," was the other's innocent explanation, "Figured you'd like the company. Coffee's still warm if you're up to it." 

Roy nodded sluggishly, pushing himself up with a groan and took the mug in somewhat shaky hands. Jean frowned when he saw that, steadying his hands. "Go ahead and drink that before you get any shakier, yeah? Don't need you goin' without for too long." 

Roy blinked down at his hands, before nodding and gulping a quarter of it down. At Jean's approving noise, he drank more before settling with the cup in his lap and leaning his head forward to rest on the other's chest. "How's your back?" He asked, remembering that painful cracking it had let out earlier. 

"Oh— I took something for it," Jean seemed dismissive enough to make Roy frown. "It's fine, just stiff." Even with his face buried in the blonde's shirt Roy knew he was rubbing the back of his neck. 

Roy scooted closer to him, careful of the coffee still in his hands before moving to rest his face in the crook of Jean's neck. "I can feel how tense it is from your front." His voice was muffled, and Jean's laughter was a bone deep vibration against his own chest. 

Roy sat up momentarily to down the rest of the coffee— now cold, still good. Jean always knew what he liked— before resting back against Jean's chest and wrapping arms around him. 

"Is this some sort of convoluted back massage?" Jean asked, amusement evident. He stiffened when Roy answered. 

"Yes, actually. Now hold still and let me find the knot." 

"You're somethin' else, you know that?" He muttered lightly when Roy kneaded at the base of his spine, hissing before relaxing into it. 

Roy snorted, "Trust me, not the first time I've been told that." He then frowned, pressing harder into the muscle— as best he could from the front. "The small of your back feels like a rock, Jean." He scolded lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna live." Roy's frown deepened. "What?"

"Really? What is it that you always tell me when I'm," he paused to look for a word between 'sick' and 'hurting' but before he could finish the sentence Jean released a heavy sigh. "Well?"

"Just because you can deal with it doesn't mean you have to." Jean recited the line like it was memorized, which it probably was, considering how many times he'd said it over the months. "I just figured to let it be because I see the doc soon, is all." 

"Then you can explain to your doctor that it gets worse between visits," Roy lightly huffed, before pulling back and glaring playfully at Jean. "Is it any better at all?" 

Jean didn't speak for a moment, instead rolling his shoulders and twisting lightly, before shooting an endeared look. "Only you would think to do that while hugging me, huh? Might have the best boyfriend in Amestris." 

Something in Roy warmed at the compliment, but he couldn't quite stop his nose from wrinkling at the title. 'Boy' never quite sat well with him, no matter how he looked at it. 

"What's wrong?" Jean looked at him, before moving to prod at the line between his eyebrows. "You look like you want to be happy."  _ But aren't letting yourself _ went unsaid.

"Eh— nothing like that," Roy held his hands up after batting Jean's finger from his forehead. "Just don't like "boy"friend, if you know what I mean." 

Jean stared blankly at him for a moment, blinking. "Do you not want to be my—"

"Before you even finish that, I think it's obvious I like being your partner." Roy raised a brow, his turn to poke the other. Jean wiggled away and stuck his tongue out. "I just don't like… the masculine part of it, is all."

"Oh?" He tilted his head, before Roy saw the proverbial lightbulb flash on. "So you're not a guy?" Jean's voice was understanding and loud all the same, though he didn't seem to notice. "You know I don't mind, Roy. You could've told me earlier." He wasn't accusatory with it, but he did look a little put out that it was news. 

"Just yell it out for the world to hear, why don't you." Roy said dryly. He was amused, though, being unable to stop the smile forcing his lips up. He rubbed the back of his neck with the next sentence, glancing away for a moment. "And, well, it never really came up? Most stuff doesn't bother me like that, just… titles." Roy shrugged faintly, somewhat sheepish. 

"So avoid things like boyfriend, or husband?" Jean asked, tilting his head. 

Roy found himself nodding before pausing at the second title, feeling his face flush a bit. "Husband? Just what exactly are you planning, Havoc?" He used the man's surname playfully, tossing a small pillow at him. 

"Whatever you want it to mean," He shot back with a cheeky grin, dodging. "Something for the future, I'd hope." 

"I hope, too." Roy smiled broadly, before forgoing their half-assed pillow fight and diving straight towards him. 


End file.
